1. Field Of This Invention
This invention relates to a gas-liquid vortex separator-eliminator for removing gas present (i.e., entrained or dissolved) in the liquid in a forced-liquid circulatory system. This invention also relates to a system which has means for removing gas from a circulating liquid.
2. Prior Art
Numerous deaerating apparatus and systems are known for removing air from circulating water systems. For example, see the deaerating apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,754 which uses a centrifugal gas and liquid separator to create a vortex in the liquid rotating in such separator. The separated air is removed from the deaerator via a vertical tube in the top of the deaerator. Such type of deaerating apparatus is known as the vortex-type of deaerating apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,188 shows a heating water-circulating system which has a loop composed of a boiler, a pump and a radiator, in that order in the water flow sequence. Vortex-type separating device 15 is located in the line between the outlet of the boiler and in inlet (suction side) of the pump. Air elimination of such separation is achieved by top line 16 compression tank 17. U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,568 shows a heating water-circulating system which is similar in arrangement except that the pump is located after the boiler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,248 teaches an air vent device for automatically venting entrapped air from hot water heating and chilled water cooling systems. The device can vent a large volume of air in a relatively short time by using a large vent opening, controlled by a pilot valve operated diaphragm venting valve. The pilot valve, actuated by a spring and connected to a float, permits air pressure within the device to pass to the rear of the diaphragm valve to maintain it in a closed position during normal operation of the system. When the float drops to a predetermined position the float weight overcomes the spring force and the pilot valve vents the rear side of the diaphragm valve to atmosphere, allowing it to open, thereby venting the air collected in the device to atmosphere.